Hearts of Wind
by Joe-Dev
Summary: Naruto is kicked out of Konoha, and leaves for Suna where he will find Adventure, Chalenges and love NaruxTema
1. New arival

Hearts Of Wind

Three figures walked slowly down the path through the trees, which cast long shadows that crisscrossed the leaf strewn forest floor. On the right was a large older man with long spiky white hair and strange tattoos on his face.

On the left was a tall thin man who looked about 25. He had straight red hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He was wearing a red monks robe and had a walking stick, though he walked with an almost royal air. He had slited eyes and had fangs for teeth.

In between the two was a teenage boy who looked to be 15 or 16. He had spiky golden hair and piercing cerulean eyes. He was muscular and tall. His cheeks were adorned with three whisker shaped scars each.

"Three years, eh?" asked the white haired man "I no it really flew past didn't it?" replied the blond "HaHa not for him after we banned him from the bath houses" laughed the red head causing the oldest to pout.

"Ha, Ero-sannin" laughed the teenager "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Naruto no baka!!!!" yelled the white haired man.

"cool it Jiraya hes going to call you that until the day he dies" said the red head calmly

"That's only because you encourage him Kyubi" said Jiraya

The conversation died of into a comfortable silence as the trio continued to walk down the path until they saw a huge wall looming up over the trees.

The blond stopped suddenly.

"so is it time for me to go back inside?" asked kyubi sadly

… "no" stated Naruto getting shocked and confused looks from both of the other two "you can stay out for now but we'll have to call you something else for now"… "how about Kai?"

"Ok im fine with anything that will keep me out for a little while" replied Kyubi gratefully.

"well with that settled lets get going" said Jiraya excitedly

"o you just want to see Tsunde's tits you old pervert" naruto teased

"that's super pervert to you baka" replied Jiraya happily

The trio walked right up to the gate and walked right through not even bothering to check in with the guards. As soon as they were through Naruto took off and ran right up a giant pillar. _Wow its great to be home _he thought while surveying the whole city. _This place hasn't changed a bit… except they added the old hag up there to the monument, _he thought before yelling

" KONOHA, UZUMAKI NARUTO THE NEXT HOKAGE HAS RETURNED" at the top of his lungs.

Sakura and team 6, formerly known as the Konohamaru corps were running an errand for the hokage and talking about when naruto was going to return when they herd some idiot shouting a bunch of nonsense. Looking towards the noise Sakura's eyes focused in on a figure standing on top of a huge pillar, and she took off towards it, leaving team 6 confused and in the dust.

When she got to the column Sakura gave it a little "tap" with her pinkie causing the whole structure to shake and throw Naruto off into one hell of a painful hug from a super powered girl who hadn't seen him in 3 whole years, needless to say he would be sore in the morning.

That is at least until he poofed into smoke while the real Naruto gave her a hug, though a slightly less violent one, from behind.

_Wow he's gotten hot _was the only thought that ran through her head, the only one at least until Naruto and Konohamaru started comparing their new and improved Sexy no Jutsus. Then the only thing she was thinking was _Kill blond and little one_ _at all cost. _And she proceded to follow through on that thought until Jiraya and Kyubi showed up.

"Hello Jiraya-sama, whose this?" whos this asked Sakura

"Oh that's Kai-sensei he helped train me," answered a slightly bruised Naruto

"Oh well nice to meet you Kai-san, I'm Haruno Sakura"

"Nice to meet you to Naruto has told me much about you"

"Really what has he said?"

"Well he said that you were smart, strong, funny and beautiful," said Kyubi causing Sakura to smile and blush deeply

"He also said that you have a temper with a fuse shorter than a bottle rocket and are one hell of a bitch sometimes" added Kyubi

_HA that's for the time you tricked me into going to that gay whorehouse _Kyubi told a now very severely bruised Naruto through their mental link

_Basterd Fox _replied Naruto

"Hey we need to go see Tusunde," yelled Jiraya getting everyone's attention

(A.N: im going to skip over the meeting with Tusunde and the bell test, just assume that it went the same way as the magna and anime)

Hokages office:

"So who is he really" asked Tusunde

"I already told you we met him and he started to help train Naruto so he stuck" replied Jiraya

"OH cut the shit already we both know that you wouldn't allow just anybody to teach Naruto unless he was teaching him things that you couldn't which you didn't mention and Naruto didn't show at the test"

"HA you think Naruto was going all out today?" laughed Jiraya

"we'll yes apart from using Kyubi's chakra which he wouldn't do against his own teacher that's just not like him"

"no Naruto wasn't even trying today, if he had used even a small fraction of HIS power not even Kyubi's he could have beaten Kakashi in a matter of minutes"

"WHAT, I'm sorry Jiraya but not even you could teach him that much this fast" said Tusunde in a non-beliving voice.

"And that's where Kai comes in, I Taught everything I could to Naruto in terms of The Rasengan, chakra control and jutsus but he just absorbed everything I threw at him so fast that after a year I couldn't teach him much more"

"And Kai could teach him enough for two years. How powerful is he? I've never heard of him, Where's he from?" asked Tusunde in a shocked voice

silence set in as Jiraya pondered something in his head. After a couple of minutes he spoke cautiously "What if I told you that Kai wasn't really named Kai, and that he…taught Naruto to control all of Kybies power?"

"NO, who is he? How could he do that?"

"What if I told you that Kai wasn't exactly human?" Jiraya asked "Or that he had a bad history with this city, but for something that wasn't his fault? What would you do?" he continued slowly and carefully.

"Well I guess it depends on what he did but if he's that good I would try to get him forgiven especially if he could prove that he was innocent." She replied in a hushed voice.

Jiraya took a peep breath and said "Kai, is actually Kyubi."

"What!?!?! How is he out? Is he going to go crazy and kill us again? Why would he want to teach Naruto? Why is he a human?"

"Whoa easy killah one question at a time. First of all the attack wasn't his fault, he was possessed by a certain someone to attack us and no he's not going to hurt anyone here unless they seriously threaten Naruto or any of his Precious people. He wants to help Naruto to make up for what he accidentally caused Narutos childhood to be like…. Also because naruto cleansed him from his evil. He is human because that is one of the forms he can take and the easiest to operate and blend in with. How he got out… well that's going to take a while to answer since it really is a two part thing"

"I have plenty of time so get telling" said Tusunde

"Well there are something's that im a little fuzzy on so how about I get Him and Naruto to come and tell you"

"Wait, just one more thing" said Tusunde "so for the last two years of his training you just sat around and did "Research" ?"

"No I started teaching him seals and eventually started working on a specific technique…it called Hirashin" Jiraya answered while puffing away in a cloud of smoke leaving a shocked Tusunde to wait.


	2. Stories of New and Old

**A.N: **I skiped the tst because it would have been the exact same as inn the anime.

Welcome to hearts of wind, this is my first fic and I already have most of it planned out. Naruto will not be superpowered, he is but somthings going to happen that will prevent it

**BOLD-**Demon thoughts/mental links

_ITALICS-_Thoughts

UNDERLINED-Jutsus

Reviews are greatly appreciated and I don't care, flame if you want be nice if you want just review, it will help me

Chapter 2: Stories of Old and New

Jiraya burst into Naruto's apartment where he and Kyubi had been peacefully sleeping.

"Get up you baka" shouted Jiraya

"Wha-huh?" mumbled a half-asleep Naruto

"I told Tusunde about Kyubi" at this both Naruto and Kyubi shot up yelling in protest.

"She said that if he could prove innocence she would be fine with it and wouldn't tell anyone about him until you see fit Naruto" explained Jiraya "She wants to hear the whole story so get moving." He finished

Tusunde was sitting at her desk with her head in one hand and a half empty bottle of sake in the other when the trio burst in through her door.

They pulled up some chairs and sat down. An Awkward silence fell on the group, nobody wanting to start this little "discussion".

"Sooooo your Kyubi huh?" asked Tusunde quietly

"Yes" he replied

"Care to enlighten me on this little situation?" she asked

"Not really"

"Oh well I could just have all the townsfolk run you out of town"

"Ok I'll start when I got possessed".

"It was 15 almost 16 years ago, I was living with my family in the other realm, the one where demons stay. One day a new demon showed up in the area but there was something a little off about him. I wanted to tell him to leave and find another place to stay but my wife, well she had other plans. He was to stay with us as long as he wanted or needed. So we welcomed him into our home and put him up in our spare bedroom.

He stayed with us for many months because he couldn't remember anything…or at least that's what he said. Every other member of the Kitsune clan trusted him completely and came to know him as Rosuto kon (lost soul), I never trusted him, something was just off and I didn't like it.

Kon soon "fell in love" with my daughter hinote and she had truly fallen for him. Against my better judgment and wishes they were wed and he was official considered a part of the clan, And as a part of the clan he was entitled to our Jutsus.

One night I found down in our Great Cavern, it is the home to all out jutsus and is where we practiced them, the scrolls were not permitted to leave the cave or be copied. Well he was copying all of them and stealing many others.

I sounded the alarm and engaged him in battle. Needless to say I completely and utterly owned him, I'm not the most powerful of all demons for nothing"

"But if you beat him how does he have any effect on you attacking us?" asked Tusunde very confusedly.

"I'm getting there Woman this was just some background information but it is very important. Where was I….. Oh yes me owning him. Well being a very forgiving demon as well as a powerful one"

"He means that his wife beat the shit out of him" inserted Naruto

"Shut up or I'll eat you brat, anyways, I let him go with his life since I had thought that he hadn't bothered to learn any of the Jutsu, that was the biggest mistake of my entire life

Three months later he came back in different attire and naturally I told him to leave because he wouldn't be spared a second time and he just laughed and started making hand seals

I charged him to kill him and just as I was about to he finished the seals and unleashed his jutsu….. Secret Art Demonic Possession no Jutsu, he took over my body and then killed all of my clan that was there then for some reason still unbeknownst to me he headed out to Konoha and only freed me from his grasp as I was sealed into Naruto" Kyubi finished quite obviously drained.

"Not that I don't believe you, but how do we know that this is true?" asked Tusunde who was also quite drained.

"I can answer that" said Jiraya "do you remember that right before he was sealed his chakra while still evil and huge changed just a little and became less evil?"

"Yes I do remember that and his eyes changed from blood red to a more orangish color?" Tusunde replied though she was obviously still confused.

"That was this man leaving his body" said Jiraya

"But why was it still an evil chakra as opposed to what it is now which is only slightly evil but not in a bad way, and Why aren't his eyes still orange but yellow?" she continued to question.

"Its because the man made a mistake when leaving me, he left a chunk of his essence in me which kept me evil and was the reason for the violent chakra spikes naruto had when he was younger and I was still like that." Kyubi explained.

"Oh I see, and what exactly got rid of this evil essence inside of you" she asked

"That's where I come into this little play" joked Naruto. About a year after We left for training, just as I was getting done with all of Jiraya's teachings I started having odd dreams, at first it only happened once every few nights but within a week it had escaladed to at least one a week"

"These dreams showed Kyubi-sensei battling a man in Akatsuki dress and being possessed by him, it also showed that same man killing many small kitsunes" Naruto continued, the last part causing Kyubi to growl angrily.

"After 2 weeks of these dreams I went into my mindscape to ask Kyubi-sensei about it only to find him battling the man from the dreams again"

Flashback no Jutsu

It was dark, as usual, in the sewer that was Naruto's mindscape. He walked down the dripping corridor through the still unknown liquid that filled it up, while planning how he would ask the fox about his dreams.

As he neared the huge room where Kyubi was housed inside of him Naruto started to hear clashing and yelling. Breaking into a run he entered the room, only to be stopped by an almost solid wall of chakra that was being emitted by the two fighting creatures.

One was Kyubi as huge mighty and all powerful as usual. Standing opposite from him was a much smaller though no less intimidating form. It was a man clothed in the black robes adorned with red clouds of the Akatsuki. He was tall and sturdily built. He was emitting a power greater than anything Naruto had ever felt from a human and was laughing evilly seeing as he had the upper hand in the fight.

That is at least until Naruto Kicked him in the temple. At this point Kyubi swung one of his tails which the man ducked under at the last second, only to have to back flip away from a high kick sent his way curtsey of Naruto.

Naruto and Kyubi glanced at each other and nodded before attacking together. They worked almost as one creature of one mind. Kyubi would cover Naruto as he went in only to go all out as Naruto tried to restrain the man.

Naruto was charging the man along with 3 clones. As they got closer they each formed a rasengan in their hands. Two of Kyubi's tails then grabbed the mans legs and held him securely to the ground. Another four came down right in front of each of the Narutos. Without so much as breaking stride all four Narutos launched of the tails and drove their Rasengans into the man.

The man gave one last laugh before collapsing and exploding with enough force to send Naruto flying.

END  Flashback no Jutsu

"The next morning Kyubi explained all about the attack and how me killing that man had cleansed the evil from him. I then told Jiraya about him, and after a short argument we agreed to give Kyubi as much freedom as we could though we still can't release him completely since it would probably kill me" Naruto finished.

"Wow so is that when Kyubi started to train you?" asked Tusunde

"Yep we trained in the real world sometimes but most of it was in my mindscape." He answered

"Well since he's not a threat to the village I can let him and you stay, also I'm not telling anyone until you give me the ok" Concluded Tusunde. " Now if that's all GO TO FUCKING BED" she finished.

" Just one thing Granny?" asked Naruto as the other two were already out

"What Now?" asked a exasperated Tusunde

"Thanks"

'Sure….Just go to bed before I change my mind, o and Naruto"

"yes"

Stop CALLING ME GRANNY"

**A.N: **How did I do on the fight scene give me input it will start to pick up very soon.


	3. Another Test

**A.N**: Here we go again this chapter will pretty much just be some fights D

I don't own Naruto only my imagination

Chapter 3: Another Test

Naruto strolled down the street with Shikamaru and Temari. It was a cool day for autum, couple of days after Naurto had returned. Most people thought that Shikamaru and Temari were a thing, but Naruto could tell that they really had to restrain themselves from hurting each other.

Naruto had met up with all of his friends and was on his way to the Hokage tower for a small test to compare the entire rookie 9, well now it was the rookie 8, and see how close they were in skill. He wasn't really worried about the test since he knew that if he wanted to he could beat all of them by himself, but he knew that Hinata was worried about how she would do.

So naturally when he saw her walking down the street he said goodbye to Shikamaru and Temari, and walked over to her.

"You know that your going to do great right?'' he asked startling her

"I don't know I mean I don't think that I'll stand a chance against anyone in a fight." She replied sadly

"Oh come on! I'm sure you could kick most of these guys asses with your hands tied behind your back" encouraged Naruto, coxing a blush and a smile out of Hinata

_Come on he thinks I can do it, now I have to. Still if he thinks I can do it then I'm sure I can. _Hinata thought to herself

When he saw the determined look cross over Hinata's face Naruto knew that his work was done so he took off for the Tower at a light jog. Or at least it was a jog for him to most people and even ninjas it was an all out sprint.

The Rookie 8 stood in front of Tusunde in her office. Sitting next to her were Jiraya, and the senseis. Temari was standing by the door since she figured it would be a good show.

"We are here today to test your skills" The Hokage started "you will be fighting each other in 1 on 1 matches much like the preliminaries of the chunin exams. Now step forward and pick a number out of the hat" She finished

Jiraya held out a hat and they took numbers out of it one by one

Naruto:3

Sakura:7

Ino:1

Shikamaru:4

Choji:8

Shino:2

Kiba:5

Hinata:6

"So the matches will be: Ino v. Shino, Naruto v. Shikamaru, Kiba v. Hinata, and Sakura v. Choji" Jiraya announced.

Meet at the chunin arena in 15 minutes

All the "rookies" ran home and grabbed their gear before speeding off to the arena. They found their families in the stands ready to watch their kids kick ass. Also in the stands were Team Guy, Iruka, and the Konohamaru Corps

"So for anyone who has forgotten this is an all out fight but don't kill anyone seeing as these are your friends. So without any further ado would Ino and Shino step forward."

They did and then proceeded to start the fight. Ino started of by throwing a volley at Shino who ducked under them all and threw some of his own which were easily deflected by Ino. After this she proceeded to flick through some seals and use her possession Jutsu.

At this Choji stood up and pumped his fist in the air yelling congratulations to her, only to be stopped by her scream coming from Shino's body. The real Shino then proceeded to step out of the shadows and explain to her that it is a bug clone that she is currently. Then he walked off and hit a pressure point on Ino's body making it go limp.

"Shino is the winner of match 1" yelled Tusunde who was proctoring the test. "Would Shikamaru and Naruto please step down" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru who was heading for the stairs and jumped into the arena. He then gave a Shino a High five.

"Match two Begin," yelled the Hokage

"I'm not going easy on you Shikamaru"

"Troublesome but lets get this over with"

Naruto made some clones and rushed Shikamaru who used his shadow bind jutsu to stop them all. Then he destroyed them all and subtly placed an exploding note on the ground where he was standing. As he felt Naruto coming up from under the ground he backed away and light the set the note off.

When the smoke cleared a charred log sat where Naruto should have been

_Dang substitution this is so trouble some. I just want to watch the clouds _he thought to him self

"Tijjuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto and suddenly there were 5000 clones running in at Shikamaru who's shadows couldn't keep up with the sheer numbers was soon held by 3 Narutos while another came up from behind him and Judo chopped him in the neck. Knocking him out.

"Naruto takes the win or match two," said Tusunde

Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and walked up the wall into the box with the other contestants where he was hugged by first Sakura and then Surprisingly Temari who said he did great then gave him a little kiss without realizing it. When she figured out what had just happened she left he box quickly, leaving a blushing and happy Naruto, a sad Hinata and an angry Sakura who proceeded to hit him in the head.

"Next two fighters get your Asses down here" yelled Tusunde who was still chuckling at the kiss.

A sad Kiba and a nervous Hinata came down into the arena.

"Do we have to do this? I really don't want to fight Hinata," asked Kiba.

"I'm sorry but you do," answered the Hokage "Are you ready?"

"I guess"

"Yes"

Kiba and Hinata stood there and looked at each other one determined and one sad. After a minute of no movement Hinata charged Kiba surprising everyone including him. She threw a Jyuken punch at his right shoulder, which he barely evaded, and he wasn't as lucky with the second follow up punch, which hit his left shoulder.

Kiba realizing that he would have to fight sent Akamaru in to tackle Hinata, only to have her side step the pony sized dog and hit its right hip stopping it from fighting for the match. At this point Kiba was getting scared, he had always known that Hinata was strong but this was a whole new level for her.

She came at him again and managed to get a good hit in on him in his stomach. At this point Kiba knew he had one shot to win, so he just launched himself at her at full speed. Just as he was about to hit her she gave him a sad smile and started a Kaiten but it was different it had chakra whips that came off of it making it even more deadly. Kiba slammed into it full force and was shot back unconscious and bleeding leaving everyone especially Neji shocked and in awe at her strength.

"Sakura get yourself and choji down here" said Tusunde

Sakura and Choji stood across from each other and got ready. All of a sudden Choji used his meat tank jutsu and rolled directly at Sakura who just stood there and shook her head sadly before winding up and hitting the giant ball of human that was Choji. The impact alone knocked Choji unconsious and finished a very anticlimactic battle early.

"Well I guess I can still take them out to eat even though they all lost," said Asuma up in the stands

**A.N**: I'm not sure if I like this one yet, next time is when everything starts turning

Read and review, please tell me what I could do to improve my writing especially fight scenes since there's going to be a lot of them

I didn't mean to make Choji look bad just I don't see how this fight could go any different I'm sorry if I offended any Choji fans

Your reviews count even if their flames or saying I'm doing stuff bad


	4. An Unexpected Turn

**A.N:** im changing this and taking out the sasukexsakura thing cus its not going to work

Also im gonna start trying to make chapters longer cus they were mega short

Some shit is gonna go down in this chapter…. It should be quit enjoyable

I don't own naruto.

Chapter 4: An unexpected turn.

Naruto woke up to the shimmering light reflecting through his window, and the smell of burnt toast in the kitchen.

_For the general of hell and controller of flames Kyubi sucks balls at cooking _Naruto thought groggily.

He got out of bed and walked tiredly into the bathroom where he turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot. When the tempeture had become acceptable he striped down and got in. While the hot water rushed over him he went over what he had to do today

_Training with lee in Tai Jutsu, then ramen, then some ninjutsu training with Kyubi, then ramen, And then I'm meeting up with everyone and having dinner…. Than I might come home and have some ramen before bed. _

After finishing his shower and getting dressed Naruto walked into the kitchen with and made something to eat, naturally it was ramen.

"You know that if you don't start eating something else other than just ramen you'll die right," said a voice from the window.

Naruto looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see Temari

"But its so gooooood" he said seriously "aren't you supposed to be with Shikamaru?"

"Nah I gave the lazy basterd the slip this morning. I was getting bored and I figured Id find someone who is at least interesting" she replied happily.

"Well if you want to you can come in" he invited

"Its about time you let me in, I was about to break through" she said playfully.

Temari came in and sat down across from him at his table

"So how are the chunin exam plans coming?" he asked

"They're good but I don't really see why I need to waste so much time on them when they could just use the regular plans" she replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

" Yeah I don't see whats so different this year, but I don't really care since I don't have to take it." He said

"When did you become a Chunin?" she asked surprised

"Oh just yesterday" He answered excitedly

"When you won the fight? I didn't think that they were promoting people for it. But Great job"

"Thanks" said Naruto while trying to smile through a giant mouthful of ramen, which made Temari laugh. The two fell into a comfortable silence both just enjoying being around each other.

"Would you want to do something with me today?" Temari asked breaking the silence and causing Naruto to splutter and choke on his ramen

"Um I'm really busy today, sorry," he said though she could tell that he was being honest by his facial expression

"Actually how would you like to come to dinner with me and a bunch of other people, im sure they wouldn't mind" he said after a moment

"Id LOVE to, who's going to be there?" she asked with a delighted look on her face.

"Um the rest of the rookie nine and team guy, were going to a great restaurant"

"Awesome I can't wait"

They fell into another comfortable silence before Naruto glanced at the clock and gasped

"Oh god im gonna be late to Fuzzy brows I gotta go I'll pick you up at 7 at the pillar in town"

Then without even really meaning to he gave her a kiss on the cheek before running out toward the forest leaving a very flustered Temari sitting in his kitchen and smiling.

Naruto ran up to Lee a few minutes after leaving his apartment. He was only a couple of minutes late and Lee didn't seem to mind to much, he was sitting there doing one handed pushups with a small mound of rocks sitting on his back.

"Hey Lee, sorry im late I got kinda hung up at my apartment"

"No problem I was just sitting hear improving willpower of youth" Lee said with a Brilliant smile that left Naruto dazed for a couple of minutes.

After he recover they got right into training, After circling for a few moments Lee charged Naruto thinking his speed would defeat Naruto quickly. On the contrary Naruto easily sidestepped the attack and hit Lee in the back.

Lee stumbled but recovered with a quick handspring. He turned around to see Naruto flying in at speeds that rivaled his own. Naruto fainted right and came in with a brutal right hook. Lee easily blocked this and countered with a sweep kick that Naruto jumped over. Lee then took advantage of him being in the air and kicked him up.

Naruto expecting a week lotus turned so his stomach was facing down. Lee saw this and imitated Sauske by flipping high into the air and dropping his heel into Naruto's back sending him hurtling into the ground.

When Naruto hit the ground a crater was made and a large cloud of dust was thrown up shielding him from view. After shaking off the hit like it was nothing Naruto maneuvered around to the edge of the cloud.

Then using his Kyubi enhanced senses he sniffed out Lee. Lee was on the opposite side of the cloud waiting for a sign to where Naruto was. Naruto backed out to the trees very slowly and doubled around to where Lee should have been, however when Naruto looked out he couldn't see the big browed boy anywhere. Once again Naruto used his enhanced sense of smell to find where Lee was

_Oh Shit _was the only thought that ran through Naruto's head as he sensed Lee come shooting out from the brush behind him. Naruto whirled around and caught Lee just in time. He then spun around and threw Lee out into the open.

Naruto barreled out of the woods and started a barrage of punches and kicks while ducking and weaving under and around Lee's attempts at counter attacks. After a few minutes of this Naruto managed to land a solid hit to Lee's stomach that sent him skidding back holding his gut and moaning.

"Hey Lee, how about we stop holding back and remove our weights?" Naruto shouted across to his spandex clad friend who smiled though less brightly this time

_If he ever gets into a real scrape he should just blind his enemies with that smile _Naruto thought

"I see your power of youth being put to work just like mine, its good to see that im not the only one who knows it's power" Lee yelled over to Naruto as he started unstraping his weights. Naruto pulled out 2 kunai from each of the holsters on his legs and arms and dropped them all. The result was eight, four foot deep, 2 meter across craters all around him.

Lee dropped his obviously surprised at the weight that Naruto was using. His created two craters double the size of Naruto's.

"Ah it feels good to get those off doesn't it?" Naruto asked with a smile

"Indeed it dose Naruto" replied with a smile of his own.

Naruto rushed in at Lee at a super human speed. He started off with a high kick followed quickly by a left jab. Lee ducked the kick and blocked the kick away before jumping up and flipping with his leg extended to drive Naruto's skull into the ground.

Naruto reached up with his right hand and stopped the kick only to be assaulted again by Lee's other leg. Naruto blocked this with his other hand. Then he smashed Lee into the ground. As soon as he hit Lee rolled away and jumped back to create distance between them.

Once he was a satisfactory distance away Lee started running in circles around Naruto. Lee got faster and faster as his circles got smaller and smaller. Naruto just tried to anticipate the attack, he was expecting a frontal attack. Lee had other ideas however, and he came in on Naruto's right. He didn't go for the lotus opting instead to slide in and take Naruto out at his feet.

Lee slammed into Naruto's feet before he could doge and he went skidding off. Lee immediately went after him and set in with quick powerful jabs and kicks that put Naruto at a disadvantage. Lee sent a double punch double kick combo at him that made him lose his balance and start to fall. Lee then sent a powerful kick at Naruto's hip as he was falling thinking that it was a definite hit.

Naruto, much to Lee's surprise, did a mid fall flip over the kick and shot his left hand over at Lee who was only on one foot. He grabbed Lee by his spandexy collar and hurled him at a huge rock in the clearing. Even as Lee flipped around in mid air to rebound at Naruto, Naruto was after him in the air. Lee pushed off the rock and shot back at Naruto. Both poured all of their remaining energy into the one punch as they flew at each other.

At the very last second just as they were about to connect Naruto altered his course so he hit the ground in a roll and as Lee shot over head confused he kicked out as hard as he could right into Lee's chest. Lee shot straight up in the air winded and unable to move. When he hit ground he was sent unconscious.

Naruto stood up breathing hard and walked over to the fuzzy browed taijutsu master to check if he was really out cold. After he confirmed it he put his weight back on, groaning at the heaviness. He also put Lee's weights on the unconscious boy.

Then he picked the boy up and carried him back to his house and left him along with a note telling him that they should do it again soon and that he would see him at the dinner. Then He walked off to his favorite place in Konoha.

Naruto walked in and sat down at his usual seat in the place. He ordered his usual 10 bowls of assorted ramen and told Ayame to be ready to make more. While he was waiting for the ramen he figured he might as well get some of his jutsu training with Kyubi out of the way so he settled down into his chair and entered his mindscape.

He was in his usual training place. It was a large dojo that had a red kitsune head in the middle of the black floor. Their nine red pillars holding up the roof. The pillars all looked like Kitsune tails.

The ceiling was a dark blue with orange dots that looked very similar to stars. These stars formed strange patterns. The walls that enclosed the dojo each depicted a different battle the first showed a figure that was obviously Kyubi in his human form battling a man in a black cloak with red clouds. The man had deep red eyes that shown of evil. In the beginning of this wall Kyubi was winning the fight. Then just as he was about to kill the man he had a comeback. And it showed him entering Kyubi through his forehead.

The wall opposite this one started with countless faceless ninja with Konoha headbands attacking a huge fox with nine tails. Then all of a sudden a giant toad appeared with a blond haired man on top of it. A great battle commenced with many yellow streaks. Just as the fourth had appeared to have lost a red headed woman came into the picture with a blond baby in her arms. She gave the baby to the fourth and ran. He then sealed the fox into the baby and died after giving the baby a single kiss on the forehead. At the end of this wall just as the fox was being sucked into the baby the Red eyed man flew out of his forehead.

On the wall in between them was a picture of a battle that was very familiar to Naruto. It showed him and Sauske on top of the statues at the valley of the end. It showed how he had been losing, until he dipped into Kyubi's power and turned the tides. It showed how he had then beaten Sauske senseless until he had activated another sharingan level. Then it showed them hitting each other with their most powerful attacks. And finally it showed Sauske standing over him in the rain dropping his forehead protector onto Naruto's stomach.

The final wall was completely empty except a door to the jutsu libraries that Kubi had given him. Both Naruto and Kyubi Expected that the final wall would show his final battle with "Kon" but they weren't completely sure.

Naruto walked to the door to the library door. He opened them and found Kyubi sitting at one of the large tables in the room. The library was really like a labyrinth. First there was the room containing all of Naruto's original jutsus and The Rasengan. There were many doors branching off this. One for each of the elements. Jutsus would be added to these as Naruto learned them. There was another room for textbooks on history.

There was a room that held all of the old world jutsus and Kyubi's jutsus. All of these took a lot of chakra though Naruto had not yet been taught to use any of the old world jutsus. The first room in this was the only one Naruto had access to. It held all of Kubie's jutsus that he new. He could see more rooms going deeper and deeper into his mind but they were all bard off.

There were two more doors off of Naruto's personal room but they were both locked and kept in complete darkness. When he asked Kyubi what was in those he hadn't gotten an answer.

In their training Naruto and Kyubi had found that Naruto had a wind affinity. But Kyubi didn't know many wind jutsus so naruto had to deal with the few that he did, and make up some of his own.

Kyubi was reading a scroll that Naruto had never seen. At first he got disappointed since he thought that they would be doing another History lesson. However when he looked closer Naruto saw that it was in a strange language that he had never seen.

"Whats that?" Naruto asked curiosly

"This is what we will be working on today" Kyubi replied

"Ok but what the hell is it?" asked Naruto

"It's a Jutsu"

"Uh I can't read it fur ball"

" That's because it's an old world jutsu" Kyubi said flatly

'WHAT REALLLY!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!" yelled Naruto before " but how am I supposed to read it"

"Im going to send you the knowledge of the old language over our mental link" said Kyubi like it was the most normal thing in the world

"Ok well do it please" Naruto begged

"Already have… Take a look"

Naruto did and he saw that the scroll was called beginner jutsus of the Old World.

"why beginner" asked a dejected Naruto

"well seeing as no human alive today could handle even a medium lived one I thought wed start low."

"Are they really that powerful?" Naruto asked in awe

"Only if you use them correctly" answered Kyubi "most of them aren't really much more powerful than nowadays jutsus"

"then why are they so hard"

"Because they have much more flexible uses" explained Kyubi though seeing the confused look on Naruto's face continued "you can control how they move in any way"

"AWSOME LETS GET STARTED"

"Ok come get me when you've got the handseals and concept down"

"ok" naruto said and started reading.

1000 Bullets of steal no Jutsu-A metal style jutsu where the user fires 100 bullets of steal from each of his fingers,

Seals- dog, monkey, ram, dog

_Metal style what the hell is that… is this a joke? No, Kyubi said that they had many more elements back then_

Naruto then drilled the handseals until they were second nature

"_Kyubi Im ready"_ he thought

"_Ok I'll be right out" _Kyubi replied

Kyubi came out of one of the rooms and went straight back into the dojo. Naruto followed him out and after a nod he made the seals and channeled a little chakra into his fingers. Even before he could finish channeling more than a miniscule amount of chakra 1000 steel balls shot out of his fingers at high speeds.

Kyubi and Naruto stared at each other in disbelief

"I thought it was supposed to take huge amounts of chakra" Naruto asked

"It is, how much did you use?" Kyubi replied very shocked

"about as much as I would for a Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" said Naruto

"that shouldn't have happened try again"

Naruto did and the exact same thing happened except this time he was ready so he aimed it at a 10 targets that popped up out of nowhere, they were instantly destroyed.

"I have no idea whats going on, you go and eat your ramen and I'll do some research" Kyubi said

"Ok I'll come back after I'm done ….c'ya"

"Bye"

Naruto's meal was mostly uneventful, sure he broke the world record for amount of ramen eaten at one time, but it was his record anyway so it didn't really matter.

After he was done Naruto ran home and immediately entered his mindscape. He was in the dojo and since Kyubi wasn't there he went into the library. In there he found Kyubi sitting at the same table looking shocked.

"Im guessing that you found something?" asked Naruto

"Uh-huh" replied Kyubi in a hushed voice "It turns out that there was an exception for the giant chakra consumption"

"And..?"

"Whatever element the people had an affinity to took very little chakra to perform"

"wait so I have another affinity, and it's to an old world element that nobody else has?" Naruto asked almost unbelievingly

"ya that's preatty much it"

Naruto paused for a moment thinking the news over before he practically exploded "SWEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "do you have anymore metal jutsus?"

"Ya I have a load of them I guess since you got the other one so quickly I could teach you another one today" said Kyubi

"awesome let get started"

Kyubi walked back into the chamber of old world jutsus and grabbed the scroll that the first jutsu had been on and opened it to the second jutsu.

Silver Whip no Jutsu- a metal style jutsu where the user focuses chakra into a hand and forms a whip of silver that can be used in and out of combat. Note: the more chakra used the longer the whip will be length is adjustable while being used.

Seals- Boar, Ox, Monkey, Snake, Dog

"Ill start memorizing the seals now" said Naruto

About an hour after that Naruto was facing Kyubi down in the center of the dojo floor.

Naruto had drilled the seals to a second nature. Kyubi had watched him to make sure that he didn't cut any corners.

"So try it out already" Kyubi teased

Naruto started the seals and put some chakra into his right hand. A strand of silver started to come out of his hand. He started to add more chakra to it slowly and watched it form. The strands wove together in an intricate pattern.

Kyubi was getting sick of waiting "Come on already by this time in a fight you'd be dead or" he was cut off by a whip that shot out and grabbed him by the neck

"I was just watching it form" Naruto said with a grin

Naruto dropped Kyubi then started adding and taking away chakra to get used to changing the whip's length. Then he started flicking his wrist and making the whip crack and shoot.

"I see you've got it down. Now get outta here and have your date" Kyubi said rubbing his throat but obviously impressed.

"Its not a date she just needs some company"

"and im sure you asking her had nothing to do with her being hot as hell" Kyubi said making Naruto blush "I've seen how you look at her don't try to lie to me"

"Shut up you Bastered Fox" Naruto grumbled before poofing out into the real world.

Temari was leaning up against the huge pillar. She was wearing a short dark blue kimono that had a low cut neck, which didn't leave much to the imagination, instead of her usual ninja gear though she still had a kunai holster on the inside of her right thigh hidden by the robes. She had debated the Kunai but figured that it was better safe than sorry.

She had gotten there early to wait for Naruto, who was now 5 minutes late. She was starting to get impatient when she saw a spiky yellow head popping up above the crowd.

He came up to her eyes bulging out of his head at what she was wearing and gave her a hug.

Temarie had been planning on hitting him for making her wait but when she saw him the thoughts disappeared. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and a white tie. Little did she know that the suit had been picked out by Tusunde herself when she heard that Naruto had a date.

"Wow, you look amazing" Said Naruto his eyes still trailing her body

"You didn't do so bad yourself" she replied with a smile.

"Lets go I don't want to be late to the dinner." Naruto said

They started off towards the restaurant, and after a few yards Naruto slipped his hand into Temari's, causing her to smile and move a little closer to him. They soon started talking. Naruto told her about his spar with Lee and she told him about the preparations for the near chunin exams.

They soon got to the restaurant where they found the rest of the group waiting. Naruto holding Temari's hand raised a few eyebrows and caused Hinata to get a disappointed look. It also made Sakura steam out of her ears in anger

"Hey guys whats up?" Asked Naruto

"Not much just waiting for your slow Asses" said Kiba who had left Akamaru at his home.

"Well were here now so lets go in" Temari said with a smile noticing Sakura's face.

"Yes lets I want to talk to Naruto about his weights" Lee said with one of his dazzling smiles.

The group filled into the restaurant and made their way to their table.

The restaurant was a large building designed to hold large groups like this one. It was split up into many different rooms. Each room had a large round table or two. The group was in a room that had a great view of the Hokage monument, a fact that made Naruto very happy.

The Group sat down and quickly ordered what they wanted, or in Naruto's case his second choice since Temari wouldn't let him get ramen. The everyone started talking to their neighbors. Shikamaru was trying to ignore Ino who was being trouble some. Choji was Arguing with Kiba about what type of foods were the best.

Shino was sitting there and listening in on everyone. Hinata and Neji were discussing the byakugan. Sakura and Tenten were talking at a pace about who-knows-what. And Naruto, Temari, and Lee were talking about the fight between Naruto and Lee.

The food came quickly and the talk subdued slightly while people started eating. After the main course was finished the talking started again.

"so then Naruto used some amazing Power of youth and threw me… The punch hit square in the face… its only problem is if you come in underneath the Kaiten doesn't't work… OH EM GEEEEE no way… Troublesome" the entire group's conversations were lost completely on Temari and Naruto who were in their own little bubble. Naruto told her about the places he had gone with Jiraya and what they had done. She told him all about Suna and how Garra was doing.

After a while they ran out of things to talk about and started to talk to everyone else, but by that time it was almost time to go.

The group paid and walked outside. Where everybody said goodbye and got giant Naruto hugs. Then everyone started walking back to their houses happy and content. Naruto started to do just that when she saw Temari walking alone. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"How about we walk around for a little it's a nice night" He suggested

"Id love to" she said with a small smile "Where are we gonna go?"

"Im gonna take you to a very special place" He said and then he took off. She soon caught up. After a little bit they slowed down. They were on a winding trail going up the side of the monument. Naruto had an uneasy feeling but dismissed it as a chill.

When they got to the top Temari saw a sight more beautiful than anything she had ever seen in her life. It was an opening in the trees along the monument that looked out over the village and country.

"On a clear night like this you can see almost to the border of the countrie from here." He said

"Wow Naruto it's beautiful" Temari said

They sat down on the grass and watched before Temari started yawning. They then got up and walked down the path. The uneasy feeling returned to Naruto. But once again he shrugged it off.

Just as they hit the bottom of the Monument, while they were still in the woods. A black figure came sprung out of the woods at naruto with a sword drawn. Naruto immediately jumped back and threw Temari off to the side.

"Go get Tusunde and bring her here!!" he yelled.

Temari nodded and as she rounded the corner he turned back to his enemy. He was wearing ANBU gear and was tall. Naruto could see jet-black hair sticking out of the top of the mask.

The ANBU charged in at Naruto from the right but Naruto just sidestepped and pulled out his kunai weights. He threw one at the ANBU who thinking it was a regular kunai tried to catch it only to get smashed in the face by a 150-pound object.

Naruto took advantage of the mans confusion and rushed in swinging his right fist. The man who had by now regained his senses ducked under the blow and started some seals. Seeing this Naruto put some distance between them while forming some seals of his own

"Fire style: Grand fire ball Jutsu!!!" Yelled the man just as Naruto finished his seals.

"Wind Style: Slicing Winds Jutsus"  Naruto said shooting out a blast of wind that effectively cut the fireball in half. Naruto then formed 10 clones and let them keep the man busy while he doubled around to get an opening. When he saw one he formed a rasengan and ran in.

Right before he hit the man Naruto stabbed his Rasengan into the ground, shooting spires of rock up into the Mans gut. The ANBU poofed away leaving a log in his place.

_Shit substitution _Naruto thought while looking for his attacker. _THERE_!!!. Naruto charged in a rasengan in each hand and using one he blasted through a rock and then the other one to hit the ANBU. The man dodged his Rasengan and hit him in the shoulder. Naruto spun around and backhanded the man. He followed up that hit with a jab to the jaw and a knee in the stomach.

The man figured out at this point that he was way outmatched and tried to run. Just as he thought he was in the clear he saw a shimmer of silver and was grabbed around the leg by what appeared to be a whip of metal.

Naruto quickly pulled him in and lashed him to a tree. Then still using his whip Naruto pulled the mask of to reveal some ninja he had never seen before.

"**WHO THE HELL SENT YOU"** Naruto roared in a demonic voice.

"I'll never tell" The ninja said with so much conviction that Naruto knew interrogation was pointless.

It was at this time the Temari showed up with Tusunde. Naruto formed four seals and yelled "1000 Bullets of Steal no Jutsu" He aimed and fired utterly obliterating the ANBU that had attacked him.

"Naruto are you ok?" Tusunde asked

"Im fine, take Temari back to her hotel Im tired and I don't want to talk till the morning"

"Ok"

Tusunde and Temarie left towards the Hotel and Naruto headed home.

**A.N: **whoa that is longer than the rest of the story so far I hope you liked it a lot. Please tell me how I did especially in the fights.

Sorry it took so long I had a 14 page English paper to write and then was in the hospital for a bit.

Jutsu names aren't fixed so if you can think of anything better let me know.

Read and review.


	5. A Change In Stride

**A.N: yo guys this is the one weve all been waiting for**

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 5: A Change in Stride

"WHAT??? Are you senile old basterds fucking high on crack?" Tusunde yelled to the council

"Hokage-sama please he killed a Konoha ninja and there fore" Sakura's mother started before being cut off by Tusunde

"THE NINJA FUCKING ATTACKED HIM"

"That's just what the demon brat told you," Replied the pink haired women before once again being cut off by Tusunde only this time it was by her fist punching the table that Mrs. Haruno was sitting at.

"Hokage please see reason ever since hes gotten back Kyubi's chakra has been present in greater and greater quantities. The seal is obviously breaking" said Homura one of the council Elders.

"Well none of this matters anyway since I'm the Hokage and if I say its not happening its not I call this meeting Adjourned" Tusunde said slamming her fist down breaking another table. She got up and walked toward the door. Just as she was half way there Homura's voice rang out again.

" Actually we found in a law book that if a majority of the council votes yes on something than they can overrule the hokages decision"

This froze Tusunde in her tracks and she slowly turned around and walked back to her seat.

"Well I suppose we should vote then. But just remember that the fourths the man who saved you and all your families, dying wish was that Naruto be treated like a hero and shown respect. A thing that few of you have done."

"All in favor of Naruto being banished" Homura said immediately raising her hand high.

The other Elder also raised his hand. Along with the Haruno, Inuzaka, Hyuga heads.

"All in favor of him staying" She spit out in disgust. The original InoShikaCho group raised their hands. Shinos father also raised his hand.

"Looks like we have the majority" Homura laughed "He will leave tomorrow"

"No he gets time to get ready to leave and say his goodbyes. Also I'm telling him about his heritage, and giving him all that truly belongs to him" Tusunde said with a small smile

"What no he cant know until he's 18 and he's only 16. You can't tell him" The other elder said

"Oh well since he's not going to be around at that time he deserves to know" Tusunde started walking off " Oh and if you try to stop me I'LL KILL YOU"

KNOCK NOCK KNOCK "NARUTO OPEN UP" Tusunde yelled at Naruto's apartment.

She waited for a few minutes and when nobody answered She just beat down his door figuring that he wouldn't need it that much.

"Jeez Oba-Chan I was coming" Naruto said with his hand where the doorknob had been mere seconds ago.

"We need to talk"

"Ok"

"Its bad news" she said looking grim

"What" He asked nervously

"Take a seat"

The walked over and sat down on his tattered couch.

"Whats up?" he asked nervously

"The council banished you" she said casting him and ashamed sad look

"WHAT" he yelled

" Im so sorry I told them that they couldn't do it but they found a law saying if a majority of the council were with it they could over rule the Hokage's decision and they had one more person than us Im so sorry" she said crying a little

Naruto just sat there processing the information. He had heard what she said but he couldn't believe it

"Naruto are you ok?" Tusunde asked softly

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING THINK. OF CORSE IM NOT ALRIGHT. WHERE THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING GO" he yelled "Sorry I no its not your fault I'm just kinda overwhelmed by this. How long do I have?" he asked softly

" A week" she said.

"Ok"

"Naruto there's something else, but it's completely unrelated"

"What is it" he asked

"Its about your parents. You're not supposed to know until your 18 but with the banishing I figured you should know" she said trying to smile and failing.

"Who were they" Naruto asked anxiously this was one of the only things that he had ever really wanted to know

"Your father was Namikaze Minato, and your mother was Uzimaki Kushina." She told him and seeing his blank look she continued" Better known as the fourth hokage and his wife"

Naruto then had a complete and utter mood swing. just a second before he had been sad and angry all of a sudden he was more happy and excited than he had ever been. In his life. He was completely speechless since his emotions were clogging his throat.

"I no you must have a lot of questions but I don't know anything about the situation but I'll take you to your house if you want". He could only manage a nod for an answer. He ran back and grabbed his things than they were off.

Naruto, Tusunde and Kyubi (Naruto had let him out on the way) were standing in front of a large mansion with the word Namikaze above he door. It was a large 3-storied building with many eccentric corners and angles. It curved around into a U shape.

Naruto was awestruck and almost dropped the key Tusunde had handed him. He quickly regained his composure and walked up to the large wooden door. and slipped the key into it.. He turned the key and pushed the door open holding his breath.

On the other side of the door wasn't what he had been expecting. He was ready for a cobwebby mess. However he saw the cleanest house he had ever seen.

"Oba-Chan have you been cleaning this the whole time?" Naruto asked

"Ya I figured that it was the least I could do" she said

"Thanks"

The trio walked inside. They were in a large open room with a table in the middle. On the table there were 2 pictures one Of Minato and one of Kushina. The room had brightly colored tiles. There was a set of stairs that cut down the center of the room. There were two doors that led of to the right and left wing.

After looking round the room and stopping at the pictures of his parents Naruto Headed of through the left door. He walked into a kitchen that was pretty normal. Finding nothing of interest in there he continued through the left wing finding a Living room a den and a study. Nothing to get to excited about apart from a few pictures of his parents together.

He headed back to the main room and told Kyubi and Tusunde what he had found. Then they all went through the door on the right. The sight that Naruto walked in on was amazing to say the least. The trio found themselves in a Library that took up the entire right wing. They saw spiral stair sets leading up to two more floors of library.

The group all started to look around and found that the first floor was all books and history scrolls. The shelves of books filled up the floor completely so they went upstairs to the second floor. After coming out of the Staircase they saw a little sign saying Uzumaki on it.

"This must have been my mother's clan's jutsus" Said Naruto.

The shelves were much less packed in this floor and there were fewer of them. There were many comfortable looking couches and tables that you could sit in. Naruto looked around and found a small note on the first table. It read

_Naruto go up to the next floor before searching through this one_. In scrawling handwriting. He showed Kyubi and Tusunde and they climbed up to the next floor.

Here they found an interesting sight. They walked into another Library about the same in design as the one they had just left. But this one was completely painted in yellow and orange. Event the floor and ceiling.

Tusunde hit her head and said " This is definitely your fathers part.

"Look its another note" said Kyubi and Naruto ran over to it and read it aloud

"Go in to the next room over and when you're done in their head to the room directly below it" the note was written in the same scrawling handwriting.

The group looked over and saw a simple door heading back into the central part of the house. So they walked straight through.

They found themselves in the largest room any of them had ever seen. It took up the entire rest of the top floor. The part that was over the central wing was a large dojo with weapons of all kinds lining the walls. There were swords and spears and maces.

The right wing part was split up between a weight room, a place with training posts, a locker room, and finally an armory. The armory was the only part that was separate. And it was filled to the brim with Kunai and shuriken. Along with exploding tags and other useful items.

Naruto and co. inspected all the equipment before heading down to the second floor. They entered into a large bedroom. That took up the whole center wing. It had a large bed in the center and had a closet off in the back right corner. There was a large bathroom in the back left corner that had a huge tub and a shower.

On one wall there was a giant mural of the hokage monument. And right in the center of the room the was a giant wraparound couch and a table. On the table were 4 things. An Envelope a picture and 2 boxes. One of the boxes was long the other small.

The group sat down and Naruto picked up the picture first. It showed His parents holding each other and him sitting in their arms. They were all smiling. Naruto almost started crying , before he picked up the envelope. He opened it up and out fell two folded up letters. He picked up one and unfolded it and looked it over . It had that same handwriting

_Naruto_

_In my lifetime I have had many title. I have been known as Namikaze Minato, Kazama Arashi, The Yellow Flash, and The Yondomain Hokage. However to me the most important title I've ever had is your father. I know that you're wondering why I chose to use you to seal the Kyubi in. It is because I could not trust this burden to anyone other than my son. I no that even if it would be easier for someone else YOU are the only one who could carry this burden. If you hate me I understand and I don't blame you but please regardless of weather you do or not know that I Will always love you and always be watching over you. The two boxes are gifts from me. I hope you put them to good use._

_Love your Father_

_P.S If Jiraya is Peaking in at the women in the hot springs tell him that I will come back from the dead and kill him. Then when he's dead I'll go back to the dead and beat the shit out of him forever._

Naruto looked up from the letter with a teary smile and thought to himself

_Don't worry I understand and I don't hate you Dad_

Before picking up his other letter and opening it.

_Naruto _

_This is your mother. Im sure Minato told you why we chose you to put the Kyubi in so I'll skip the technicalities. I love you and I always will. Today is the best and worst day of my life. It is the best because I finally got to see you and hold you in my arms. But it is the worst because I no that it will never happen again. Know that whatever you have chosen to make of yourself Im proud. I Love you._

About halfway through the letter Naruto had started crying.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" asked Tusunde worriedly.

"No Im just so happy. Thank you so much for telling me about this." He said with a teary smile.

"Naruto you still have two things left" Kubi said after a few minutes of happy silence

" O yeah" Naruto said while turning toward the Large box.

He opened it up and saw a katana sitting in it. It was beautify made and looked very strong. It had a black handle and a red cross guard. The blade itself was made of black obsidian and had white and red engravings down each side. On one side there were words saying Tadai Kaze.

"It says Heavy wind on it… that must be its name" Kyubi said.

On the other side there was a strange pattern. Naruo looked at it then showed Kyubi and Tusunde.

"Um Naruto the pattern is moving". She informed him

"WHAT" Naruto yelled before flipping it over to see that she was correct. "AHH IT'S POSSESED"

"Or maybe it's more than just a sword." Kyubi said proving once again that Demons are smarter than Humans Look at the note that was with it"

Naruto picked up the note and seeing his father's handwriting delved into it.

_Naruto this was my sword but now its yours. If the Patterns on the side that doesn't say Tadai Kaze aren't moving than you have yourself a powerful sword but if they are you have something even better. You'll find out what that is when you figure out the puzzle._

"What puzzle?" Naruto asked and seeing the other's confused face she showed them the note.

"Well maybe it has something to do with the other box" Kyubi said obviously happy that he was so much smarter than humans.

Naruto turned to the second box and opened it up. In it was an indent the shape of a Hirashin kunai. And in the indent was yet another note.

_3 back, 5 right, center, far left_ Naruto flipped the note over with a confused stare and saw some more writing

_Hint look in the library_

He gave the note to Kyubi who started laughing and told him to figure it out for himself.

Naruto walked back into his father's library and sat down in a couch in the center. After thinking for a while he started looking through the shelves. He would pull out a scroll and look through it usually finding a just that sounded pretty cool. He would smile at how strong his father had been.

After a while of this he saw a book labeled Family album so he pulled on it. The book seemed to be stuck so he wiggled it again and then just yanked on it. This time it came out. And to Naruto's surprise a shelf on the wall opened up as a doorway to a long corridor.

Kyubi came in and saw where he was "So you figured it out after all"

"Huh" asked Naruto dumbly

"Oh come on your standing at the third shelf back. It's in the fifth column. And the book you pulled out came from the far right of the center shelf" An exasperated Kyubi explained.

"Oh ya… I knew that"

"Shut up and lets go find what your dad wanted us to find."

"Ok"

The three set of down the hall. It seemed to go on forever and all three of them wondered how they couldn't see it on the outside. Finally it took a few last turns and came to a giant stone door.

The door was huge. It was at least 6 feet wide and 12 feet tall. It had many runes on it. Including one that Naruto had seen a lot around the house. It was a simple swirl and he figured it was the Namikaze symbol. Across the top of the door were words saying _ Prove that you are of Namikaze blood and you may pass._

"Well there's only one way to prove it" said Naruto and before Tusunde or Kyubi could stop him Naruto stabbed his hand and wiped his blood over the Namikaze symbol. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then they heard some rumbling and the door slid open.

Naruto, whose hand was already almost completely healed walked in and looked around. He was in a small room that had many cases around it. The cases all had a scroll in them. In the center there was a large glass case that had three scrolls and a kunai in it. On top of the case was a note.

_Naruto in this case are my two most precious jutsus along with a scroll about the Namikaze bloodline. Don't get too excited it's not some super eye problem that lets you take advantage of your friends (Sharingan) and to use it you don't have to be a stuck up arrogant basterd (Byakugan). It basically is because of whom we have descended from. The other cabinets are some powerful jutsus but remember jutsus that you make will work better for you than other ones._

Naruto showed this to Tusunde and Kyubi who both laughed at the part about the sharingan and byakugan. Then he opened the case and lifted the scrolls out.

"I have to do some stuff today so we should probably head out" Naruto said he would come back and look over the scrolls later on.

After Tusunde left Naruto turned to Kyubi and nodded Kyubi He knew what to do. He would read through the libraries for things he thought would be good to know and put them in the mindscape library. Naruto started walking out the door holding his sword but stopped before he got the whole way out.

"Don't look through the three in the center case please" Naruto said wanting to read those for him.

"Sure"

Naruto walked out of his new house and down the road toward the town.

Naruto stopped in front of a large building on the outskirts of town. He was looking at a Brown building that stretched back quite far. On it's sign it said Sensitsa's Weapons. Naruto walked in and wound his way back through the shelves that had many different kinds of throwing weapons, to the counter where he found a very bored looking Tenten sitting at the counter.

She looked up when she heard him coming and smiled that one of her friends had come to her families shop.  
"Hey Tenten what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Uh this is my families shop, where did you think I got all my weapons from"

"Oh I never really thought about it but I guess it does make sense"

"Hahaha I guess it does, anyway what can do for ya?" Tenten asked

"Um I need a sheath for my sword" He said

"What sword" Tenten asked since she had never seen him using one before

"Uh I found it today" he replied slightly awkwardly.

"Give it to me and I'll make one now" She said

Naruto handed her his sword. And Tenten took it. Her eyes went wide before she took it into the backroom. Naruto sat around for a while before he got up and looked around the store. He inspected their kunai and shuriken but didn't see anything that there wasn't at his house.

He was just about to sit down when saw a section that was completely filled up with scrolls. He walked over and looked it over. There was a sign at the top that said sealing scrolls. There were scrolls of all sizes and designs. He grabbed a bunch of big ones and three small ones.

"Naruto its done" Tenten yelled from the counter

He ran over and picked up the sword in its case. It was black like the blade and had the swords name running along it.

" wow this is awesome, so how much do I owe you for the case and these scrolls?" Naruto asked

"You can have it for free if you tell me where you really got that sword" She said with a sly grin

Naruto after thinking for a minute said "I inherited it from my father"

"What, I thought that you were an orphan" Tenten said shocked "Who was it"

"It was the Yondimain, he was my father you'll understand better in a couple of days." Naruto said before leaving the store quickly.

Naruto strapped his sword across his back with the handle over his shoulder. The strap that went across his chest had Kunai holders across it that he could access easily with his left hand. He looked at himself in a mirror in a window of a store. The sword case looked really good but the rest of his clothes were all faded and used.

Deciding that it was time for a change in attire, so he walked into the store that he was outside of which happened to be a clothing store.

Naruto walked into the male section and started browsing. Most of it was all black and Naruto knew that even if he didn't want orange per say he definitely didn't want black. So he skipped over everything that was black.

Finally after a long time searching Naruto decided on getting some deep red pants with bandages going up to about his knees. For a shirt he got a white shirt that had a low v cut in it (Think sauske post time skip). He also got armor plates that protected his torso that were visible in the V. He stuck with black sandals and bought it all.

He strapped his sword on as he left the sword and threw his extra outfits in the bag with his scrolls.

Tusunde walked into the council room where a meeting was about to start. To say that Tusunde was pissed was the understatement of the century. The meeting was about whether Naruto would become a missing-nin when he left.

"HE HASN'T EVEN FUCKING LEFT YET YOU WHORES" exploded Tusunde at the council "AT LEAST LET HIM FUCKING LEAVE BEFORE YOU MAKE THIS CALL" …. OH yeah she was pissed.

Tusunde proceeded to just start smashing shit left and right. This included tables and chairs. And walls. She simmered down when she tried to smash her table at the center. However some builder who was sick of fixing the thing every danm day had reinforced it with so much steal that even she couldn't break it.

"We just thought that we should get a head start on this. We wouldn't send anyone after him until he left" One of the elders said calmly... calmly at least until what he said had registered to Tusunde.

Long story short by the second time she calmed down there was nothing left that she could break, excluding the people of coarse.

"WE. Are. Not. Sending. People. After. Him. EVER!" Tusunde informed the council in a deathly soft voice that told everyone in the room that if they protested she would have some more things to smash.

Tusunde punched a very cratered wall one final time before storming out of the room.

Naruto walked slowly down the hallway. Stopping before the door. And waiting thinking over all of his options.

After deciding one the one he liked the most he knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked again. Silence. He waited for a few minutes. And just as he was about to turn away he heard the door open. He looked up into Temari's eyes.

"We need to talk," He said.

"Ok, what about nervously" she asked nervously

The two walked in and sat down on her bed facing each other. Temari couldn't help but feel slightly weak. She was putting all of her energy simply into not bleeding from her nose.

Naruto took a deep breath before spilling his idea "I got kicked out of the village for killing that guy that attacked us and I have to leave in a week but I have an idea…. I want to go out with a bang. And I was wondering if you would escort me to Suna and house me until the whole thing goes down?"

"They kicked you out just for defending yourself?" Temari asked in disgust

"Well for that and for a reason you'll understand better in a few days. But will you?" He replied in a cryptic way

"Of coarse… im not done for a few weeks but I don't think I can work here knowing that they did this to you simply for have that demon inside you" She said with a small smile

She had said it softly but Naruto looked like she had screamed at him. He was in total shock and couldn't piece together a simple sentence. "Wha? Huh? Howd you? WHA?"

Temari smiled at him before she explained " I've lived with Garra for my entire life I can sense the chakra. Plus it doesn't take a genius to put together certain pieces of information together."

"But you don't treat me badly" Naruto said finally managing to put a sentence together

"Why would I Not every one is an Asshole that cant see the difference between a monster and someone who was put in a bad situation" She said

"Thank you… thank you so much" Naruto said before she pulled him into a hug.

"You can stay at Suna for as long as you want"

They sat together in an embrace before Naruto slowly withdrew and walked out the door. Calling back "When you see smoke run to the east gate with your stuff"

(3 days later)

For the past three days Naruto and Kyubi had been looking all through the libraries for jutsus and fighting moves that they could use. Well really it had been Kyubi and about 200 Naruto clones working together while Naruto trained with his sword. Whenever they found something useful it would be added to his mindscape library.

They had found that Narutos bloodline was the ability to use metal jutsus as an affinity as well as increased chakra reserves. That was why Hirashin worked best when moving to something made of metal, since there already was an attraction. It is also why Tadai Kaze moved when he used it.

Naruto had found that if he put chakra into his sword then he could extend and retract it to a certain degree. He could also make bend but that took a lot of concentration.

He had tried the basics of many different styles but just couldn't get the hang of them. So he started to make up his own style from scratch. His style, which he had named Kaze Dansu. Used very fluid movements that allowed for more dodging than blocking but provided a very sturdy defense when it was needed.

To attack He used either very fast accurate wrist flicks to get around an enemies defense or very strong forward swings and lunges that could break through most defenses through their sheer force. He trained against clones of himself and other chunin and jounin that would fight him.

He wasn't very good compared to most of them but considering that he had been doing it for only three days he was phenomenal.

Naruto stopped in at Sensitsa's weapons and walked immediately to the scroll section. He grabbed many large and small scrolls. And bought them from the salesman there. He had some big plans for these scrolls. After he had purchased them he ran home to get ready for the big night ahead of him.

As soon as he got home he ran upstairs to the armory in the dojo. He sealed smoke bombs of all colors along with exploding tags into small scrolls and then sealed many of those into all of his knew big scrolls.

Then he sealed everything from equipment to clothes to tents to food (Mostly ramen) In the scrolls he bought when he got his sheath. He put all that into one of the big scrolls.

He put all of his personal belongings including pictures and letters into the other one. He finished off by putting his traveling scrolls into a backpack.

Finally he was ready. It was getting dark out and he had some work to do.

Darkness had settled around Konoha. Nobody was asleep but the sky was dark. Evrything was peaceful… that however was about to change as Naruto and Kyubi walked to the top of the Hokage monument where they stood on the Third's head of stone.

Naruto took a deep breath knowing that after this moment things would never be the same. Then he started to form hand seals. It was a long line of them and when he finished he yelled Katon: Kaji Jishinkaminarikajioyaji (Fire thunder) He then launched a giant stream of flames up and over the village. Once it had streatched all the way across the village it exploded and shattered fire all over the place. It exploded and made a huge sound resembling a giant thunderclap.

All of Konoha looked up to where the fire had originated and saw Naruto and another figure.

Naruto took a deep breath before using a justu that made his voice ultra loud. Then he boomed out "I am Naruto Uzumaki. And I have been banished from this village. The council says that I was banished for killing one of your shinobi but the real reason for this banishment is the same one that they have used to try to get me kicked out my entire life"

Naruto boomed causing every single person to look up at him. Even the people who were inside came out and looked. Before he continued.

"Many of you already know this reason but for the newer generation I will explain myself. 16 years ago this village was attacked by the Kyubi no Kitsune. The story goes that the fourth went out and killed it… That is not true."

"The fourth really could not defeat the demon so he had no choice but to seal it away into a child. That child was me… his only son." Many people gasped at this especially Narutos friends from his class and team guy.

"My fathers one dieing wish was hat I was treated with respect and as a hero. But you older generation people didn't care and thought I was the demon."

"I am not, however I wish I was for while on my training trip[ with Jiraya I found out that Kyubi had been possessed by an evil man. So I freed him," More gasps mostly now from the older generations

" Yes and I brought him back to this village of hopes that people would except my story and move on. They didn't so here he is." Naruto Yelled and Kyubi walked forward.

Cries of outrage could be heard as people recognized the chakra. Groups were made and they started running to the monument.

"I see that most of you will never except this so I now bid you adieu. But don't worry you will hear of me again. I promise you that." Naruto finished his speech and threw all of the smoke bomb filled scroll.

He threw all of the scrolls so they would fall all over the city. Just as they were all starting to fall Naruto smiled and whispered release under his breath. The bombs all fell out and covered the whole city in colored smoke.

Naruto then grabbed his backpack and ran off with Kyubi back in his stomach for the first time in a while.

As soon as she saw the smoke bombs falling Temari grabbed her bag, which was already packed and sprinted off to the east gate.

She got there in about a minute since she had to navigate through the confusion and smoke. But once she got there she found Naruto comfortably waiting on a bench.

The two headed off into the night towards Suna neither of them talking…. They would have plenty of time to talk later.

**AN: So there it is Naruto and Temari are out of town. **

**How do you think I did? I'm gonna start to use Japanese more for jutsu names.**

**Please reviews really help me with what I need to do to improve so just let me know what you think. Once I start getting more reviews ill be able to do polls for what gonna happen and it'll shorten the writing time**

**So read and review and ill see ya next time.**


	6. a small notice

Hey guys

Hey guys

Im very sorry to announce this but I will be putting this story on a temporary hold for a while. I WILL FINISH THIS I just cant right now because of certain things in my life right now. Keep up your alerts and I will post as soon as I can

Note: theres a chance that I might do a different storie before im done with this one but its unlikely

I will repost.


End file.
